


I Want You Beside Me (And Together We'll Be Invincible)

by mizunohikaru



Series: Mizuno Hikaru's P101 oneshots collections [3]
Category: Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, M/M, Oneshot, Ongniel, Romantic Fluff, hinted Minhyun/Seonho, hinted Sewoon/Jaehwan, mentioned WinkNiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-24
Updated: 2017-07-24
Packaged: 2018-12-06 07:43:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11596086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mizunohikaru/pseuds/mizunohikaru
Summary: They used to be inseparable, him and Daniel, teased often as the other trainees mocked that they were joined in the hip. They spent most of their time with each other, in pretense of practicing dance moves and repeating their melodies over and over again, perfecting every line they need to performed. And there were hours of them just lied side by side, muttering random topics, discussing anything else other than the competition itself. Being with Daniel was easier than breathing, happened so naturally—like it was something that meant to be.Then the competition was over and they kept being busier and busier—their debut was scheduled on August, along with tons of promotion they need to do and a gazillion of ads to shoot. In the beginning it was fun and challenging, until Seongwoo reached the limit and realized that they were slowly drifting apart.Daniel hesitated for a second before he took Seongwoo's hand and held the older male's wrist. “We rarely hang out these days. I miss hanging out with you, Hyung.”





	I Want You Beside Me (And Together We'll Be Invincible)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cornelialk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cornelialk/gifts).



> So here's another OngNiel fic.  
> You have no idea how hard I squealed when I got their WANNA ONE GO's leaked pic when they went to a dinner date (?) wrist tied together using the red ribbon and the OP mentioned how happy the two of them interact. OngNiel is love, OngNiel is life. Amen to dat, fellas.
> 
> Oh, and I do included some stuffs from WANNA ONE's events like the photoshoots and sasaeng incident, to make the story more believeable. I hope you'll enjoy the story :D
> 
> P.S. Un-betaed as ever. Pardon my grammar.

 

* * *

 

_The two of them weren't together, but rather just “together”._

The bitter fact stings like a sharp jab, as those words means two different thing. After all, one was being a part of an important unit, counted as one—while the other word were meant as just a mere situation of two different people stuck together in certain circumstances. Ong Seongwoo couldn't really define which category of his relationship with Daniel fell into, but the insecure part inside of him whispered poison: _it was the latter option._

 

Sure, Daniel was nice with him; the younger boy always acts affectionate towards him, calling him _Hyung_ with such a sweet, gentle tone. Daniel complied all the skinship he gave, initiated them by himself sometimes—those back hugs, the glomps, laying his head onto Seongwoo's laps, acting aegyo and sometimes... sometimes the MMO trainee was doing some banters that almost look like borderline flirting with him.

 

But Daniel was a nice, good person in general and he treats others well. The maknaes loves him, adores him as a dependable hyung. Daniel was patient and took his time to teach the other trainees whenever he was asked for some advice, and he always smiles—those eye-smiles of him were genuine and complimented often because of it. _He smiles for everyone_ , the ugly voice crept inside Seongwoo's brain like a parasite, _It wasn't just for you_.

 

He was being greedy, he realized that. Seongwoo never had such desire like this this before: the urge to throw some fits, demanding attention as he proclaimed that Daniel was his, so no other people will bother them. _But he isn't yours,_ the same ugly voice repeated, _He was never yours to begin with._ Seongwoo sighed. He didn't want to act like a whinny brat. Acting childish for the sake of being funny is one acceptable thing, but actually being childish and throwing tantrums because he was jealous is another thing, and it was totally not okay.

 

On the corner of his eyes, Jihoon was whispering something to Daniel—the Maroo trainee tip-toed and leaned forward to Daniel, hands clung onto the latter's broad shoulder. They were communicating in secretive whispers, then Daniel laughed; the brunette clapped his hand in amusement. He hauled the younger member into his arms and patted him as he called the maknae with teasing _Jihoonie-ah_ that felt too intimate to Seongwoo's ears. Ong tried his best to keep his face straight, the stings came back and gave thousands of sharp jabs on his heart. His chest felt tight and for a second he felt so ashamed of himself.

 

 _Don't they look perfect together_ , his dark side laughed, _Oh Seongwoo... look at him replacing you with someone else._

 

Shut up.

 

_Ah, pardon me. He wasn't replacing you. After all you two were never together anyway._

 

Shut up, shut up.

 

_Have you checked the SNS lately? People keep mentioning WinkNiel, don't they?_

 

It was toxic to listen to those insecurities-filled whispers inside his mind, but Seongwoo felt his breath halted. He slowly stood up from his seat and waddled slowly to the kitchen, feet heavy in every steps. He took an empty glass and filled it with water, gulped the transparent liquid in big gulps.

 

They used to be inseparable, him and Daniel, teased often as the other trainees mocked that they were joined in the hip. They spent most of their time with each other, in pretense of practicing dance moves and repeating their melodies over and over again, perfecting every line they need to performed. And there were hours of them just lied side by side, muttering random topics, discussing anything else other than the competition itself. Being with Daniel was easier than breathing, happened so naturally—like it was something that meant to be.

 

Then the competition was over and they kept being busier and busier—their debut was scheduled on August, along with tons of promotion they need to do and a gazillion of ads to shoot. In the beginning it was fun and challenging, until Seongwoo reached the limit and realized that they were slowly drifting apart. He missed to hang out _alone_ with Daniel, but the latter seemed fine without him and Seongwoo took offense because of that. It was such a shitty reason to get angry and it was totally not Daniel's fault, but Seongwoo get frustated anyway.

 

“You are a horrible person, Ong Seongwoo...” He told himself.

 

 _Park Jihoon might be a better suit for Daniel than you, anyway._ The voice inside him mocked him, leering from the dark corner of his heart. _Look at him, young and talented. With such visual that crowned him the #1 title. After all the 1 st and the 2nd winner is obviously better choice than the 1st and the 5th, right Seongwoo?_

 

Rank doesn't matter, he wanted to convince himself. It's just a mere number, since they got in to the group. Rank was nothing more than a sequences of votes. But he stood there near the fridge, the empty glass remained on his grip. Seongwoo stood still and inhaled a long, deep breath.

 

“...Hyung?”

 

The familiar voice brought him back to reality, and Seongwoo felt the butterflies in his stomach fluttering wildly as Daniel approached him with a wide smile plastered on the younger's face. “Daniel-ah,” Seongwoo's voice was kinda too eager, “You need something from me?”

 

The latter laughed— _as always._ Seongwoo mused, _Daniel always laughs in every situation. Even when things didn't go well. That's how Daniel behaves. But instead of an awkward laugh, this laughter he gave Seongwoo was the one with amusement tinged with a little bit of embarassment—_ Daniel scratched the back of his own head, his now brunette hair tousled a bit in result. “No, not really,” Daniel's smile went wider as a dust of pink trailed on those ivory skin, “It's just...”

 

“...just?” Seongwoo put his glass to the pantry counter and waited for the MMO trainee's further explanation; Daniel hesitated for a second before he took Seongwoo's hand and held the older male's wrist. “We rarely hang out these days. I miss hanging out with you, Hyung.”

 

Seongwoo held his breath. Daniel's touch felt warm. The Fantagio trainee took a step forward and placed his other hand on Daniel's, which holding his own. In response, Daniel offered his other hand and Seongwoo laced their hands together, fingers tangled onto each other. “Yeah,” He croaked, “I miss hanging out with you too.”

 

“You're really close with Minhyun these days,” Daniel mumbled, sounded like a protest. Seongwoo chuckled, “Nah, we don't. We just talk sometimes.” _Not like you and Jihoon, being together so often people start to create couple nickname for you two._ “And like they said, Minhyun is WANNA ONE's daddy after all, right?”

 

“Stop with the _daddy_ thing, it's giving a lewd vibe,” Daniel pretended to cringe. He took a step closer to Seongwoo, whom hips rested against the counter, leaned closer as their hips brushed lightly. Seongwoo's heart start to beat faster as he could hear his own heartbeats drummed against his ribcages, “Yeah. Just reserve the whole 'Minhyun as the daddy' for Seonho.”

 

They both chuckled, as the CUBE maknae never hide his affection to Minhyun. The young trainee expressed his love so clearly that even the blind could see his feelings. Seongwoo felt a bit of jealously to the said chick trainee, for being so free and unhesitatingly demonstrated his feelings to the world. _Not like the coward you_ , the ugly voice mocked him once more, and Seongwoo lifted his head. Stared to Daniel's face, Seongwo tried his best to etched the brunette's image on his mind, “And you always with Jisung Hyung, as usual.”

 

He wanted to mention Jihoon, but he held back. He didn't want to say the fact, as it will left a bitter taste on his mouth. Daniel sensed Seongwoo's hesitation and circled his thumbs on the latter's skin. “Well, he's my sunbae since my early MMO era,” Daniel replied, “And he's WANNA ONE's mother hen after all, right Hyung?”

 

Seongwoo laughed for the banter. “Yeah.”

 

He didn't know who moved first—either Daniel leaned in or it was him who pulled Daniel closer; but in the silence on the kitchen, their bodies pressed so dangerously close. He could feel Daniel's warmth through their clothes, and the lack of skin contact between their torso kinda bugged Seongwoo off. He wanted to feel more. As their hands had been freed from each other, Daniel's palm strokes Seongwoo's arms, slowly traveled to his forearm, to the latter's back, and finally circled around Seongwoo's hips—casually rested on the small of his back.

 

Seongwoo wished the time would stop at the moment, framed the two of them in eternity. Their faces were an inch apart, Daniel's breath felt warm on his cheek, those dark orbs stared straight into his own, into his deepest soul. _I love you_ , Seongwoo thought, but he didn't say the words. His lips parted, but he still didn't say anything. Daniel paused for a second, tilted his head and shortening the distance between their face, whispering his name without honorifics: “Seongwoo-ah—“

 

“Daniel Hyung?”

 

Jihoon's voice interrupted their moment, and the picture perfect moment crumbled like grains of sands slipped through the fingers. Daniel turned around, Jihoon's steps approached closer as the light _tap tap tap_ sound of his slippers hit the wooden parquet floor. Daniel was still holding him, the hand on his left side of the waist felt like an anchor that tied the two of them together. But he was stepping away, the gap between them were only inches apart but felt wider than ever.

 

“There you are,” Jihoon's head peeked from the kitchen's entrance arch, “Jisung Hyung was looking for you.”

 

The younger left soon after he told the news, the _tap tap tap_ steps sound went fainter as he walked away. Both of Daniel and Seongwoo halted. After a few seconds, Daniel turned his head back to Seongwoo, “I was called.” Those hand left his waist, leaving an odd sensation of something missing. Seongwoo slowly nodded, but he was still holding the hem of Daniel's shirt. He didn't want to let go.

 

 _You are not together_ , The voice crept once more. Seongwoo felt a lump on his throat as he finally released his grip from Daniel's shirt. “Go now,” He said, voice calm yet a bit hoarse. Daniel took a few steps before he stopped and turned for the last time, “Later, Hyung.”

 

_No, don't go._

 

But Daniel stepped out from the kitchen, and Seongwoo inhaled a long breath. Stared at his empty glass on the counter, he stood still—body rigid as thousands of unexplained emotions roared inside of him. Their moment before was too intimate to be counted as a normal friendship between the group member.

 

_What are we, Daniel?_

 

_***_

 

Their current photoshoot was located on the beach.

The horizon was wide and beautiful, the gentle waves washed the shore with repeated patterns. There were seagulls cry heard from afar, eventhough the sky wasn't at the best summer condition. It was dark with heavy grey cumulonimbus, soft drizzle fell in mist like form and forced them to wear umbrellas.

 

In contrast with the location, they were wearing formal outifts: fitted form white dress shirt with jet black suit. The sand crunched under their leather shoes. Seongwoo inhaled the air, tasted humid and salty, carried the scent of nostalgic childhood memories.

 

“What are you thinking...?” Jaehwan stood near him, eyes locked on the bluish murky horizon; expression unreadable. The vocalist lost a quite significant weight these days, and there's something mellow on his vibe.

 

“Many things,” Seongwoo replied, being vague as ever. The breezes blew stronger, felt cold against his skin. “And you...?” He asked back after a moment of silence.

 

Jaehwan lowered his gaze to the sands. “Many things,” Jaehwan retorted back. _You are missing him, hard,_ Seongwoo realized, “You can call him, you know.” The younger male finally turned his gaze to Seongwoo, “Who do you mean?”

 

But it wasn't really a question. Seongwoo answered with an apologetic smile, “Jung Sewoon.”

 

For a second there, Jaehwan looked like he want to deny the truth—but he swallowed his protest down and sighed. “It's not as simple as that,” Jaehwan muttered, “I didn't even know if he's feeling the same, you know. What if... I make a mistake and then things turned awkward? I don't want to risk it.”

 

“But you never know if you never try,” Seongwoo replied.

 

Jaehwan laughed, kinda cynical. “I'll give the words back to you, Ong Seongwoo,” The independent trainee gestured on faraway Daniel using his chin, “You weren't _that_ obvious, but we were on the same position I could sense it. You love him, don't you?”

 

Seongwoo didn't give any reply. Jaehwan took a deep breath and sighed, “At least you two are together, you know? Being in the same team, living in the same dorm...”

 

 _But we weren't together in that kind of meaning,_ Seongwoo bitterly thought, _The two of us were just “together”._

 

The Fantagio trainee stole a glance on Daniel, who posed and being photographed on the other side of the beach. “But we weren't 'together'...” Seongwoo made the quote gestures using both of his hands—point and middle fingers bending together for two, three times, “Being that kind of together didn't make things easier.”

 

“Exactly,” Jaehwan formed a sad smile, “And it's even harder when you don't even...that kind of together.”

 

_***_

 

He couldn't decide if sasaeng fans were counted as real fans or not.

In Seongwoo's opinion, real fans will respect their idol's privacy and not stepping over the boundaries. WANNA ONE haven't debuted yet—their debut song haven't be finalized since the public vote were still rolling, but they sure got a lot of fans. And sadly, lots of sasaeng fans.

 

YMC did a terrible job by actually announced their schedule details to the public, and they swarmed by those sasaeng fans almost in every activities. It was tiring, and sometimes a bit frightening—those girls shoved their phones and camera way too close to the members, high pitched screams called out their names in demanding ways, hands reached out and tried to grab them in every possible way.

 

Poor Daehwi even trapped and squished to a fence before, and Daniel helped the younger member by pulled the boy and guided him back to the narrow path they could walk to their van. “Hurry!” Seongwoo pulled Daehwi and Daniel in, Minhyun closed the van's door immediately.

 

“Daehwi-ah, are you okay?” Seongwoo checked the Brand New Music trainee—the 16 years old looked shaken. “I'm okay,” Daehwi answered, fingers combed his own ruffled hair, “...but that was terrifying.”

 

It was several days ago. Today, the crowd seemed bigger, crazier. Seongwoo gaped as he stepped out from the studio: so many people waited for them, some in face mask, several others weren't, and all of them cheered loudly while pointing their cameras as the member of WANNA ONE walked through them.

 

 _YMC really need to assign some bodyguards_ , Seongwoo thought. Just barely after he mused, a hand grabbed his hoodie from behind. He was pulled backwards; and while his hands were flailing so ungracefully in the air, he stumbled the three stepped stairs and fell with a loud _thud_.

 

“Oow,” He winced. There was a nasty pain on his ankle, and that was totally not good. Not good at all. He tried to stand up and continue his walk, but the sasaeng fans were everywhere and they tried to grab him some more. It was like a nightmare.

 

There was a checkered red and black pattern flashed from his side and suddenly he was on Daniel's arms. The latter got his back, half hugged him, one of his hand made a stop gesture towards the crowd. “Please let us through,” The Busan boy said in a polite enough tone, but still irked as his face was kinda grim. Those fingers gripped Seongwoo's shoulder tightly as Daniel used his own body to shield the older male from the crowd, their bodies pressed closed together and Seongwoo suddenly felt safe—like he found a sanctuary, a safe haven.

 

They walked for a few steps, and the pain on Seongwoo's ankle made the raven haired limped. Seongwoo grimanced as he took another step. _It's okay,_ He convinced himself, _Only a few more steps until we reached the van._ He bit his lips, tried to muffled his groan since the sharp pain tortured him mercilessly.

 

“Hyung.”

 

“Danieh-ah?”

 

Daniel moved slightly and knelt in front of him, hands gestured Seongwoo to climb the younger male's back. Daniel tilted his head a little bit, eyes encouraged the Fantagio's trainee to hurriedly to comply his offer. “Hurry up, we need to rush.”

 

Seongwoo gulped. Holding his breath, he hesitantly climbed onto Daniel's board shoulders. Buried his face on the crook of brunette's neck, Seongwoo told his fast-beating heart to go slower as he was afraid that Daniel could hear them. His face felt hot, and he was sure that his cheeks were painted in deep crimson shade. Daniel felt warm, his musk and spice cologne tickled Seongwoo's senses; reminded him back to their dorm days when they used to be a set—the nickname OngNiel was in the rage even among their fellow trainers as they sometimes shared bed together, to sleep side by side, limbs tangled onto each other.

 

“Daniel-ah, I'm heavy...” Seongwoo weakly protested, but Daniel just tighten his grip. “No, you aren't,” Daniel ssshhh-ed him, “Just hold on to me, okay? Don't let go.” As Daniel waddled through the crowd, Seongwoo felt like he want to cry. His chest felt tight, filled with emotions to the brim. _Yeah, I don't want to let go either, Niel-ah..._

 

But they reached the van, and with a heavy heart Seongwoo peeled his fingers from Daniel's shoulder—shifted his weight and plopped himself to the seat. Much to his relief, Daniel took the seat beside him, eyes concerned as the latter touched Seongwoo's cheek, “You're hurt. Is it painful, Hyung?”

 

Seongwoo didn't want to lie, so he slowly nodded. He need to get his ankle to be treated as soon as possible, as he could felt the joint started to swell. “I think I twisted my ankle,” Seongwoo told the MMO trainee, and a worry sigh escaped from Daniel's lips.

 

“You are bleeding too, Hyung,” Daniel held Seongwoo's left arm and pointed a long scratch wound. Seongwoo didn't realize the bleeding wound before, and winced as it began to sting. With a disheartened expression, he mumbled. “I'm sorry, Hyung. I should help you earlier.”

 

“What are you saying, Niel-ah...!” Seongwoo cupped Daniel's face, “You saved me back there. Why you're saying sorry?”

 

“But you got hurt.”

 

“It wasn't your fault,” Seongwoo pulled their face closer, “I fell and it was an accident, alright? It wasn't your fault at all. My injuries are minor, so don't blame yourself 'kay Niel-ah?”

 

Luckily they have no urgent activity after the last photoshoot, so their manager arranged Seongwoo to be sent to the hospital. Daniel insisted to tag along. “I'll accompany Seongwoo-Hyung,” His tone demanded no more argument.

 

The manager finally agreed, since he was worried if he couldn't barricade Seongwoo from another sasaeng fans by himself. “We're on the news,” The manager rubbed his own temple in distress, “SBS broadcasted about WANNA ONE's sasaeng fans incident. Damn, the higher ups need to step up their game and give us a better security!”

 

The ER's lobby was fortunately free from any crowd. Daniel tried to ask the standby nurse for a wheelchair, but Seongwoo grabbed Daniel's arm. “No need,” He pleaded, and Daniel nodded. “Let me carry you, Hyung.”

 

“I still can walk, Niel-ah...” Seongwoo patted Daniel's forearm, “Just lend me your shoulder, I do need something to lean on.”

 

“Your foot started to swell,” Daniel pushed his argument, “Please don't make it worse by adding unnecessary burden to your ankle.”

 

Seongwoo sighed, “I reckon you won't give up, will you Daniel-ah?” Daniel shook his head with a mischievous grin plastered on his face. “Nope,” He replied with a sing-song tone, “You better let me carry you voluntary or...”

 

“Or?”

 

“I'll carry you bridal style.”

 

Seongwoo snorted, “But I'm heavy, Niel-ah.”

 

Instead of replying the banter, Daniel scooped Seongwoo in a quick motion—the older male gaped as Daniel really carried him in his arms, bridal style. Daniel's grin went wider, showing his pearly white teeth. “No, you aren't. And don't say I haven't warned you before.”

 

Seongwoo wanted to yell _YAAAH!_ and smacked the younger male, but he did nothing than covered his face using both of his palms. His cheeks felt unbelievably hot, and he was totally sure that Daniel could see the trace of crimson dusted so obviously there. “Okay, carry me to the doctor before I changed my mind,” Seongwoo said in defeat, hands still covered his face—though he peeked through the gaps of his fingers.

 

Daniel's smile went wider, and his eyes transformed into two thin curves. “You wish is my command.”

 

***

 

Much to their amusement though, the 50s something ER doctor—with silver hair and all, recognized them as Daniel carried Seongwoo to the ER's hospital bed. “Oh, you guys are from that 101 show, aren't you?” He clapped his hands in Jisung style claps, “My wife and daughter are your fans, actually. They lined up to the Innis something store for your posters.”

 

He promised to treat Seongwoo's ankle well so he could do his normal activities as soon as possible. Seongwoo was transported to the radiology department to get his ankle examined. He lied on a wide table—a special censor machine were positioned above the swelled part of his ankle and he was asked to sit still for a few minutes. The ER doctor said the swelling wasn't so bad, but he still need to be checked to make sure that his bone wasn't fractured.

 

The radiologist operator told them to come back an hour later for the result. Their manager was away to the clinic, purchasing the medicine based on the prescription: painkiller pills, vitamins, herbal salve for the bruises and a specific brand of anti-inflammatory ointment. They have nothing to do, so the two of them sat side by side on the lounge's rowed seats; the blue and green combination of the cover created a nice pattern.

 

“Here,” Daniel offered a can of oolong tea to Seongwoo, “I also have some gimbaps if you're hungry” He showed the contents of his plastic bag. The Fantagio trainee laughed, “When do you buy all of these?”

 

“When you took the test inside. The minimarket were located on the other wings tho, so I bought the tea on the vending machine—then some nurses gave me the gimbaps.”

 

“Noona killer,” Seongwoo poked Daniel's cheeks. Daniel laughed in response, “Aigoo stop teasing me, Hyung...!”

 

They ate the gimbaps together, it was delicious. It was from a famous franchise stall: the logo was printed on the cover of the plastic box. There was only one chopstick, so Daniel used it to feed the two of them. “Niel-ah, it was my ankle that got hurt, not my wrist,” Seongwoo protested, “I can feed myself”

 

“Nah, let me indulge this moment... please Hyung,” Daniel waved the bulbogi gimbap in _here comes the plane_ motion in front of Seongwoo, “Let me feed you. I miss spoiling you like this.”

Seongwoo took a bite of the gimbap and chomped the rest. _Me too,_ he thought, _I miss these kind of moments. I miss us. I miss being together with you._

 

“You know,” Daniel stared warmly at him, “I miss you terribly, Hyung. But you seemed fine without me. I'm sad...!” His tone was playful and teasing-like, but Seongwoo recognized the underlaying intention and the urge to cry chocked him up. “I miss you too, Niel-ah,” He confessed, “We weren't spending much time with each other these days. And don't you also fine without me? You and Jihoon are so close, TOO CLOSE these days Niel-ah. You practically abandoned the poor me... You wounded my poor pure heart...!” Seongwoo said his rants in jokingly manner, tried his best not to sound jealous.

 

Daniel however, gasped and grabbed both of Seongwoo's hands in vice-like grips. “No, Hyung...!” Those orbs looked so serious, intensely drowned Seongwoo in unexplained emotions, “I won't abandon you. Ever. Never, Hyung.”

 

Seongwoo blinked. He wanted to reply with some jokes like  _Never, as in my concept song Niel-ah?_  to ease the tension that lingered on the atmosphere, but he just couldn't. There's a lump on his throat, and his tongue felt numb. Daniel leaned in and pressed their forehead together.

 

“About me and Jihoon,” Daniel continued, “I just try to be a good senior. He's young after all, and he still trying to adapt with our dorm life. Well, most of the time we were discussing what to wear though. We're the ones with questionable fashion taste, people says...”

 

“Argh, you and your checkered shirts,” Seongwoo smiled, “That makes you, you though. I love that silly side of you.”

 

Daniel blushed, “And you know... I hate when they positioned us so far away during the photoshoots...”

 

“Well, there were eleven of us,” Seongwoo tried to reason, his voice croaked, “They wanted the best dynamics and all—“

 

“I want you beside me,” Daniel whispered, and Seongwoo's heartbeats went wilder. “You looked indifferent, so cool and collected. I was frustrated... and I'm trying my best to match you. So you'll think I'm a capable person.”

 

“You ARE capable,” Seongwoo replied, tone soft and lulling, “I always believe that you will make it big. You are talented, you have your charisma, and people loves you Niel-ah. You are P101's #1 pick because of it.”

 

“You are my #1 pick though, Hyung.”

 

“Didn't you pick Jisung Hyung...?” Seongwoo pursed his lips, teasingly put a fake frown. Daniel laughed, “He's my 'mom', Hyung. I was trying to be a filial son.”

 

*** 

 

An hour and several minutes later, the radiograph's result was out. Seongwoo's ankle was fine, but he did sprain his muscles. The orthopedic doctor fixed his tendons and taped the ankle using sports bandage—like magic, the pain was subsided a lot. Seongwoo could walk just fine, but he was warned not to put too much burden on his wound. In another week, he need to revisit the hospital to examine his ankle again—the doctor mentioned heat and electrical therapy of some sort if he needed a further treatment by then.

 

“Let's go back to the dorm,” Their manager said. Leaned on Daniel, Seongwoo finally walked to the van, after so much argument about _the doctor told you not putting too much pressure_ and _but it was the doctor's order that I need to keep light exercising so the muscles stay strong_. This time, Seongwoo won the argument—and the MMO trainee sighed as he slightly pout.

 

“I just wanted to help you, Hyung.” Daniel protested immediately after their van left the hospital.

“You will,” Seongwoo assured him, “Our dorms has stairs, and as I said before: I may need something to lean on.”

 

“I can feed you and help you bath too, Hyung.” Daniel beamed his best puppy eyes to Seongwoo, and the older male chuckled, “Niel-ah... It was my ankle that hurt, I can do those stuffs alone perfectly by myself.”

 

Daniel put that ugly pout again on his face, and Seongwoo tried his best to keep his poker face; his lips were dangerously curved upwards into a creepy, embarrassing grin, “But I won't say no to some cuddles though.”

 

The invitation was conveyed as a very faint whisper, but Daniel heard it all right. He put his arm around Seongwoo like he did on the shoot of their WANNA ONE GO 1x1 challenge, and nudged Seongwoo to leaned his head against the younger's wide shoulders.

 

“Your wish is my command, Hyung.”

 

***

 

They were practically glued together after the sasaeng incident. Daniel refused to leave Seongwoo's side, cooed and cuddled the older male almost 24/7 non-stop. They spend so much time together, as if they want to pay off those time they weren't together before. And most nights, Daniel will crawl into Seongwoo's bed; they slept next to each other, limbs tangled into a jumbled mess as the single bed wasn't designed to accommodate two tall men.

 

“Aigoo, it's actually nice to see you two acted like a siamese twin again,” Jisung commented, “Joined on the hip, being together days and night—just like you two did during Produce 101 show. Though I wonder how you could do your mundane activities well, Seongwoo... with Daniel being such a big baby, clung onto you like a koala.”

 

“I'm the one who lean on him most of the time,” Seongwoo tried to defend Daniel, “He's my walking cane substitute, after all.”

 

Jisung tutted, “Your ankle is FINE already, Seongwoo. And you didn't need a walking cane in the first place.”

 

“Let them be, Hyung.” Jihoon joined the conversation from his top bunk bed, “Daniel-Hyung's sleep talk and teeth grinding went so much better when the two of them sleep together anyway. I guess it's true when the scientist said that teeth-grinding is one of the side effects of stress or anxiety. Now they are ALWAYS together and Daniel-Hyung stopped nagging me about how he missed Seongwoo-Hyung, his bad habit went better.”

 

“JIHOONIE...!!”

Daniel protested as Jihoon exposed his secret, and all of them laughed. In the mean time, Seongwoo also realized something: those creepy, negative thoughts never bother him anymore after Daniel stays with him.

 

***

 

Their shooting for the WANNA ONE GO 1X1 challenge was officially started in the morning.

Much to their delight, Daniel and Seongwoo was paired since OngNiel pair majored on the vote. _So OngNiel still a big major ship after all, eh,_ Jisung did a mischievous wink to the pair. _Meanwhile, look at me: I'm paired with these two goofballs for God's sake! r_ eferring to the fact the oldest member of WANNA ONE was paired in a group of three.

 

Daniel was wearing the same black and white checkered flannel he used to wear during their time hunting the subway's ads mission, and Seongwoo wore a white shirt to color match his partner. Their wrists were tied together using a big and thick red ribbon for the challenge, and Daniel mused that it looked like the red string of fate. Seongwoo blushed to the statement and smacked Daniel's forearm lightly, _You are so hopelessly romantic, Niel-ah!_

 

“Ready?” Daniel asked him as the staffs were giving them the last brief, hand playfully took Seongwoo's, the younger thumbs circled the palm of Seongwoo's right hand. “Stay beside me, okay Hyung?”

 

“Okay,” Seongwoo replied, a wide grin plastered on his face. In the end, he haven't exactly found a name for his relationship with Daniel. He still wanted to ask _what are_ we? to the younger boy, since Seongwoo still couldn't decide which “together” they categorized into. But at the moment, he will let it all pass. He was content for this time, for this opportunity. In the background, the cameramen readied themselves as the PD counted down from 3, 2, 1...

 

_I do want to stay beside you._

_And together we'll be invincible._

 

“Go!”

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Visit my other P101 and WANNA ONE's oneshot series [here.](http://archiveofourown.org/series/770166)
> 
> Seriously, I couldn't wait for the result of their WANNA ONE GO challenge, bless my poor fangirling heart.
> 
> P.S. I based the hospital scene and examination to my own experience when I hurt my knees last year LOL--tho I was involved in a hit and run motorcycle accident and not fell from any stairs. It was a bad sprain in my case, but I'm perfectly okay now.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Three Days and Zero Night Attempt](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11726010) by [cornelialk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cornelialk/pseuds/cornelialk)




End file.
